La mejor decisión Tokio
by akne kaori
Summary: una mañana en Nerima empieza la feliz pareja :)
1. Chapter 1

**8:00 am**

Han pasado 8 años desde la primera vez que vio a la pelirroja entrar por la puerta de su casa, 8 años desde que 3 locas quisieran arrebatarle a su prometido 8 años de viajes, entrenamientos y peleas y todo eso pasaba por la mente de una nerviosa akane que parecía no haber dormido bien, se encontraba nerviosa y feliz recordando como conoció a Ranma y como la metió en tantos problemas.

Era un sábado en la mañana akane vestía un pijama rojo en forma de vestido, ahora ya con sus 24 años no era la misma niña que era a los 16, en esa época sus rasgos recién se trataban de amoldar para verse como mujer, ella no era como shampoo, kodashi o ukio ella no era tan desarrollada, pero ahora era mucho mas hermosa alta e imponente que las 3, su cabello lo dejo crecer hasta su pecho, su cuerpo mostraba una hermosa figura envidiable, sus rasgos de niña desaparecieron pero su ternura, su ingenuidad y su dulzura seguían presentes.

En otra habitación un muchacho dormía plácidamente mientras soñaba en una escena romántica protagonizada por la mujer que tantos suspiros le sacaba, sus rasgos juveniles habían desaparecido al igual que los de akane, a sus 24 años se notaba un mejor cuerpo que en su juventud, en su cabello aun se veía su típica trenza, Ranma ya no era mas un niño.

Akane en su habitación no sabia por donde empezar su día hasta que sonó la puerta.

Akanechan estas despierta puedo pasar _dijo una voz femenina poniendo más nerviosa a akane

Tía nodoka? Claro puede pasar

Al abrirse la puerta no solo vio a su tía sino también a su hermana, kasumi.

Buenos días_ saludaron las dos mujeres al unísono

Buenos días_ respondió akane con una sonrisa

Akane estas lista? _ pregunto dulcemente kasumi

No lo se aun no se por donde empezar y ranma ya se despertó tenemos muchas cosas por hacer _ decía una preocupada akane.

Hija no te preocupes por ranma soun y genma lo llevaran a mi casa mientras nosotras nos quedaremos aquí organizando lo que falta, nabiki se encargara del dojo y nosotras de ti_ dijo dulcemente nodoka

Tía, muchas gracias pero no tienen nada que hacer yo me encargare de todo ustedes han hecho muchas cosas por mi_ dijo akane avergonzada

Akane hoy nos encargamos nosotras_ afirmo kasumi

Gracias_ fue lo único que pudo susurrar akane mientras un leve sonrojo apareció en su mejilla

Mientras que en el otro cuarto…

Ranma levántate deja de ser perezoso nos tenemos que ir ya es muy tarde_ grito genma

CALLATE PAPA DEJAME DORMIR_ dijo un somnoliento ranma

Ranma no sabes que día es hoy_ dijo llorando soun a lo que ranma reacciono y se levanto de prisa recogió el futon donde dormía y se dirigió hacia los hombres

Porque no me despertaron antes ya es tarde y tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer_ dijo gritando ranma

Cálmate hijo ya esta todo preparado tu madre y kasumi se están encargando de akane, nabiki de lo que falta en el dojo y nosotros te llevaremos a nuestra casa_ dijo genma

Esta bien, vamos ya que es tarde.

Ranma salió junto a soun y genma dirigiéndose hacia la casa saotome mientras kasumi, nodoka, nabiki y akane bajaban a desayunar.

**10am**

En la casa saotome se ve a 4 hombres terminando de desayunar, soun genma ranma y el dr. Tofu que llego minutos después, se encontraban allí tratando de arreglar todo para la tarde, ranma se dirigió hacia la ducha

"aun recuerdo como empezó todo"

FLASH BACK:

Era una mañana en nerima después de la boda fallida gracias a los locos de siempre ranma y akane estaban terminando la prepa, este era su ultimo día para asistir al furinkan, pero todo seguía igual si no es peor entre ranma y akane ella aun estaba molesta por la intervención de sus prometidas y el solo trataba de arreglar las cosas pero con su bocota solo las empeoraba .

Ranma baja que estamos tarde no quiero volver a cargar baldes de agua por llegar tarde

Pero akane aun no desayuno

Pues adiós_ y akane salió rápidamente de su casa, al ver q no le iba a esperar ranma medio se comió algo y siguió a akane

Porque no me esperaste_ dijo enojado

Porque ya era tarde baka

Y después de esto akane corrió hasta el furinkan seguida de ranma.

Ya en la tarde los patriarcas de la casase reunieron y tomaron una resolución que ambos chicos no podrían negarse y así se solucionaría todo según ellos

Pues bien soun genma no hablen con ellos yo lo hare ustedes solo se sentaran a mi lado_ dijo nodoka con su catana

Sss.. iii.._ dijeron con terror ambos hombres

Ya llegamos_ se oyó en la puerta

Ranma akane vengan por favor_ dijo nodoka dulcemente y así lo hicieron se sentaron y nodoka hablo

Ranma akane ya han pasado 2 años desde que están comprometidos y desde la boda que arruinaron sus amigos pues les hemos dejado tranquilos pero ahora hemos tomado una resolución…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ranma muévete todos necesitamos bañarnos_ gritaba genma

Ya voy deja de ser metido ahora salgo papa

**12am**

Al otro lado de nerima akane se terminaba de bañar y se preparaba para arreglarse ayudada por nodoka y kasumi

Hija estoy tan feliz, me encanta como esta quedando tu maquillaje es leve y resalta tu rosto mi hijo se va a poner tan contento, es tan varonil_ decía nodoka mientras que a akane le salía una gotita de la cabeza estilo anime

He etto tia gracias por ayudarme

Si te ves muy linda hermanita_ con esto se vio un leve sonrojo de akane interrumpido por nodoka

Recuerdas su ultimo día en el furinkan akane_ dijo nodoka con lo que provoco un sonrojo mas pronunciado en la peliazul

FLASHBACK

Ranma akane ya han pasado 2 años desde que están comprometidos y desde la boda que arruinaron sus amigos pues les hemos dejado tranquilos pero ahora hemos tomado una resolución por favor no me interrumpan hasta oir todo_ ambos asintieron muertos de miedo al ver la katana que llevaba

Pues bien ambos van a estudiar a tokio y se van desde esta semana

Que?_ dijeron ambos muchachos

Si es eso o anular el compromiso para siempre

Pero tía no conocemos a nadie allá y bueno las universidades son muy buenas si me gustaría ir pero donde viviríamos? Con quien estaríamos

Pues bien querida van a vivir los dos juntos_ no se oyó terminar la frase cuando ambos chicos empezaron a intercambiar opiniones

Yo con esa fea marimacho no voy a ningún lado

Y yo con ese baka y a quien le dices marimacho bruto

A ti_ sacándole la lengua lo que provoco un buen golpe al mundo de la inconciencia por parte de akane, al despertar akane nodoka continúo

Pues bien que deciden se cancela el compromiso o terminan sus estudios se comportan como personas grandes y responsables y se empiezan a llevar bien entre ustedes y se casan cuando lo decidan

Ambos muchachos se quedaron en shock y akane solo dijo_ nos dejan pensar por favor

Claro hija, tienen dos días para pensarlo

En eso ranma y akane salieron a hablar en el dojo

Y ahora que haremos ranma, yo quiero estudia "y junto a ti seria perfecto"

Pues etto "yo no quiero terminar contigo y estar solos tu y yo sin nadie mas seria perfecto" no lo se yo no quiero ir a Tokio quiero encontrar la cura para mi maldición "no no eso no quiero decir"

Ante estas palabras akane puso cara de tristeza y aguantando un rio de lagrimas que le venían al darse cuenta que su prometido la había cambiado nuevamente por la cura de su maldición se levanto y dijo muy bajo_ esta bien ranma entiendo voy a decirles a nuestros padres la decisión que tomaste, no te preocupes eres libre de este compromiso

Ranma se quedo sin decir una palabra sabia que lo había arruinado todo, iba a dejar ir a la mujer que amaba, pero solo reacciono al oír la voz de akane y de su madre así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas

Tía nodoka ya lo hemos decidido no necesitamos mas tiempo para pensar_ decía una akane casi rompiendo en llanto

Dime querida que sucedió

Pues ranma y yo decidimos_ y no acabo de decir porque ranma tropezó con ella y hablo, que digo hablo grito

Decidimos que nos vamos a Tokio pero con la condición de que ningún miembro que no sea de la familia se entere_ dijo ranma desesperado

Ranma_ dijo sorprendida akane

Etto perdón etto estas bien lo siento tu no me dejaste terminar de hablar_ dijo sonrojado ranma girando su cabeza para q akane no lo vea

Yo sabia que mi hijo es varonil, entonces muchachos empaquen sus cosas que el miércoles se van para Tokio

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Claro que recuerdo tía ranma casi lo arruina todo_ menciono akane sin darse cuenta

Porque querida que sucedió

No nada tia nada_ dijo akane a la defensiva y por suerte kasumi entro para salvarla

Hermanita como quieres tu cabello te gustaría recogido o suelto

Pues no lo se, dejo en tus manos eso, no se como quedaría mejor

Esta bien hermanita, pues ya se como hacerlo_ sonrió tiernamente kasumi

CONTINUARA..

Bueno quería hacer un capitulo corto pero se me fueron las palabras :p espero que les guste y bueno mañana subiere el resto, me encantaría saber sus comentarios criticas y sugerencias.

"…" pensamiento

… _ termina de hablar el personaje y muestra su comportamiento


	2. Chapter 2

**2pm**

Soun, genma y el dr. tofu se arreglaban elegantemente mientras esperaban a ranma aun tenían que almorzar y verificar que no falte nada

Ranma ya estas listo?_ dijo tofu mientras golpeaba la puerta

Si ya mismo, estoy terminando de ponerme la camisa

Minutos después ranma abre la puerta y tofu entra.

Pues bien como me veo_ dijo ranma en su tono altivo

Estas muy bien ranma, eso me recuerda cuando kasumi y yo nos casamos hace casi 3 años

FLASHBACK

Después del primer año de clases en tokio ranma y akane habían empezado a llevarse mejor y aunque aun eran muy orgullosos como para decir lo que sentían el uno por el otro eran mejores amigos siempre tenían un apoyo en el otro y su relación mejoro notablemente.

Ranma vamos rápido que tenemos que llegar al dojo nuestros padres dijeron que era urgente llegar ahí_ dijo akane saliendo del tren

Ya voy akane lo siento

Mira ahí esta un taxi vamos_ cogieron el taxi y se dirigieron al dojo cuando llegaron golpearon la puerta y allí se encontraba una alegre kasumi con su sonrisa angelical dándoles la bienvenida posteriormente saludaron con todos y akane empezó la conversación

Familia los hemos extrañado mucho pues que pasó como han estado porque la prisa por llegar_ toda la familia con una sonrisa no sabía como decirlo hasta que kasumi hablo

Hermanita me caso con tofu la semana que viene_ dijo feliz kasumi

Ka ka ka sumi felicitaciones_corrio y abrazo a su hermana

Kasumi te felicito_ dijo ranma y abrazo igual a kasumi

Cuando paso la semana, llena de arreglos toques finales y unos hermosos trajes, se puede ver a una feliz pareja de novios salir de la iglesia hacia su nueva vida

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Claro que lo recuerdo dr. Si ese día no falto la visita de las locas que se decían mis prometidas ni el viaje gracias a aerolíneas akane que hace mucho no sentía_ dijo ranma cogiéndose la cabeza y recordando el momento

Hahahaha es cierto pero lo peor fue cuando le pedí que sea mi esposa, cuando me dijo que si casi doy vuelta a media ciudad_ dijo tofu cogiéndose la cabeza al recordar su torpeza

Hahahahaha_reian juntos ranma y tofu risa que fue interrumpida por la puerta

Quien era_ grito ranma

Ya esta aquí la comida_ y al oír esto un hambriento y preocupado ranma corrió hacia su comida acompañado por tofu

**3:00 pm**

Kasumi ya están listas_ pregunto preocupada akane

Si akane ya estamos listas solo faltas tu, como te sientes

Pues bien, mal, feliz, no se confundida

Hahahaha es normal hermanita_ rio tiernamente kasumi

Pues aun es raro todo lo que esta pasando aunque no niego que estoy muy contenta

Creo que solo tu no lo sabias hermanita pero todos lo supimos desde que entro la pelirroja a la casa, pero creo que Tokio fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer tu y ranma cierto?

FLASHBACK

Ranma y akane ya cursaban tercer año y estaban por terminarlo, ya no faltaba mucho para graduarse akane como administradora en la rama deportiva y ranma como entrenador físico, cada vez se llevaban mejor, salían juntos y con sus amigos y cada vez se enamoraban mas el uno del otro, pero claro jamás serian ranma y akane sin algunos insultos y ciertos vuelos aéreos, pero su vida era mejor que nunca, ranma ya no era un niño y sabia que perdería a akane si no le decía sus sentimientos y al fin le pedía ser su novia oficial así que planeo toda una cita para ello

A a a kane_ dijo muy nervioso ranma

Dime ranma estas bien te pasa algo_ pregunto preocupada akane

Pues etto akane yo mmm te gusta que linda mañana "que tonto debía invitarla a salir"_ se recriminaba ranma

A si es muy hermosa ranma_ sonrio akane sin darse cuenta de las intenciones del chico.

No akane no es eso lo que quiero decir

A no pero que pasa ranma

Es que etto yo etto

Ranma estas bien que sucede te pasa algo

Akane que tonta eres no me dejas hablar

Ranma baka que te hice para que me insultes_ grito akane con una venita sobresaltada en su frente

No perdón akane solo quería decirte si querías salir conmigo hoy noche no te enojes_ dijo asustado ranma sin darse cuenta que por fin dijo lo que quería

Y para eso tenias que insultarme pervertido

Oye yo no soy ningún pervertido marimacho "no así ranma baka no va a salir contigo"

A quien le dices marimacho he_ grito akane sacando su maso para mandar a volar a ranma

No no akane escúchame lo siento solo dime quieres_ pregunto un arrepentido ranma tratando de calmar a akane

Pues tu que crees después de insultarme_ dijo sarcásticamente akane

Lo siento si no quieres esta bien no te preocupes_ dijo ranma y salió dándose la vuelta pero akane lo detuvo

Esta bien ranma pero no quiero oír mas de tus insultos este día

Esta bien akane pues ya vuelvo nos vemos en la noche

Pero ranma a donde vas? No te quedaras en casa

Nooo voy donde un compañero a hacer un trabajo volveré a verte_ mintió ranma y salio corriendo

En la noche akane se puso un vestido negro muy elegante con un toque sensual y juvenil estaba esperando a ranma cuando oyó abrirse la puerta

Akane estas lista_ pregunto ranma

Si ya voy_ se puso perfume y salió

Ranma al verla se quedo impactado, vio de pies a cabeza a su prometida nunca la había visto tan guapa y con akane paso lo mismo, ranma usaba una camisa china tan típica de el pero mas elegante y con un pantalón que hacia juego a la perfección, en su mano traía un hermoso arrglo con rosas y orquídeas, akane se acercó lentamente

Son para mi_ pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa de esas que congelan a ranma

Heee las flo flores? Si son pa pa ra ti_ dijo demasiado nervioso, aunque no era la primera vez que salían esta vez era muy especial

Gracias son hermosas

Akane nos vamos?

Si, pero a donde vamos

Ya lo veras_ y así salieron ambos

Llegaron a un lujoso restaurante y allí bailaron, se rieron y comieron, luego fueron para el cine y cuando salieron ranma llevo a un mirador muy hermoso lleno de estrellas y muy romántico

Pues bien akane que te parece_ pregunto ranma

Es todo muy hermoso, gracias ranma

Etto yo quería hablar contigo_ dijo ranma hasta que sintió su cuerpo transformarse con las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer

Ranma que querías decirme? Pregunto ilusamente akane_ a lo que ranma la puso entre sus brazos y comenzó a recorrer todo Tokio hasta llegar a su casa

Ranma pero que paso_ eel aun sin hablar muy enojado calentó agua y se vertió esta.

Justo ahora tenia que transformarme_ dijo sumamente molesto ranma

Ranma pero que paso porque te enojaste

No pasa nada akane solo que nada me salió como quería todo fue un desastre

Ranma pero todo fue perfecto no entiendo porque te pusiste así

No importa ya akane no vez soy un fenómeno y lo arruino todo_ dijo molesto ranma

Ranma a mi me gusta como eres_ dijo akane sonrojándose

En serio akane no te molesta que me transforme en mujer?_ dijo calmado ranma

Pues así te conocí y tú siempre serás tu y bueno etto siempre me has gustado asi_ dijo akane sin notarlo, pero al darse cuenta se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto muy avergonzada

Akane espera es cierto lo que me dijiste

Etto si ranma pero ya me quiero dormir hasta mañana

Akane no te vayas que aun no te he dicho lo que quería

Mmm etto mejor me dices mañana_ lo dijo sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a ranma

No akane escúchame_ la giro y la tomo de su cintura muy dulcemente encontrándose con su mirada y perdiéndose en sus labios, se acercó muy lentamente hasta sentir los labios de su prometida con los suyos y le dio un beso torpe pero cargado de amor, al soltarse ranma le dijo

Akane yo yo, quieres etto si tu quieres

Akane solo se encontraba sonrojada tratando de asimilar lo que sucedió con el hombre que amaba, mientras ranma seguía balbuceando palabras sin sentido

Ranma_ solo eso salió de los labios de akane

Etto si tú quieres ser etto mi novia_ dijo ranma muy bajito y muy sonrojado

Akane solo sonrió y volvió a besarlo, ranma no podía ser mas feliz y respondió al beso, al separarse una sonrojada akane respondió

Si ranma si quiero.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Pues creo que si_ se sonrojo akane al recordar cuando ranma al fin le pidió ser la novia oficial.

Hermanita solo falta tu vestido y estarás lista_ dijo feliz kasumi


	3. Chapter 3

**3:40 pm**

Akane, kasumi, tía ya llegaron los invitados_ subió nabiki a decirles

Gracias nabiki akane ya esta casi lista _ dijo amablemente kasumi

Querida estas hermosa

Si hermanita, eres toda una mujer

Guau akane quien diría que con los años te volverías más femenina_ se burlo nabiki

Nabiki_ fue el tono de ira disimulado por akane ya que ese día nada arruinaría su felicidad

**4:00 pm**

En el dojo…

Se ve un chico muy nervioso esperando a que su prometida llegue, ya están todos los familiares y amigos mas cercanos esperando el gran momento, dos chicos se acercan a molestarlo como en los viejos tiempos

Ranma ya era hora de que te decidas, siempre quisiste a akane todos lo sabíamos_ le decía el chico pato

Saotome cuida de akane sino no te lo perdonare_ le decía el chico cerdo mientras cogía el cuello de ranma con su brazo apretándolo fuertemente

Moose, ryoga que bueno que vinieron, pero eso_ dijo ranma mientras se solto del agarre de ryoga y alzo la voz para decir_ NO LES DA PARA ENTROMETERSE EN MIS ASUNTOS Y MAS LES VALE QUE TODO SALGA BIEN ESTA VEZ SINO NO LES PERDONARE

Ryoga y moose no hicieron más que callarse hasta que minutos después ryoga termino con el silencio y hablo

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegaste a nerima y nosotros contigo

Aunque hubo cosas malas charlot, también ocurrieron cosas muy felices que nunca olvidare

A quien le dices charlot_ dijo ryoga con una venita sobresaltada en la frente

A ti pechan_ e burlo nuevamente ranma, mientras que moose trato de calmar la situación entre ambos

No arruines el día saotome peleando, y luego nos culpas a nosotros

Mientras que en la casa…

Akane estas lindísima_ dijo ukio alegremente

Esperar que tu ser muy feliz akane_ dijo shampoo

Gracias por venir que bueno poder ser amigas ahora sonrió akane

Pues si akane a pesar de todo siempre nos llevamos bien, bueno a nuestra forma

Jajajajaja_ rieron las tres en conjunto

Aun no puedo creer lo que sucedió entre nosotras

FLASHBACK

A pesar de que ranma y akane llevaban poco mas de un año de noviazgo oculto para todos, siempre que iban a nerima se encontraban combatiendo ranma con kuno, moose y ryoga y por otro lado akane con kodashi, shampoo y ukio, aunque shampoo y ukio había aceptado que ranma no era de ellas aun luchaban por su amor y siempre se las veía peleando y fue en un día de esos cuando

Jojojojojo, akane tendo deja a mi amado ranma, no te lo vas a volver a alejar de mí

Chica violenta dejar que ranma diga que amarme a mí y no alejar más de nerima

Akane ranma se quedara conmigo

YA LES DIJE QUE RANMA Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA "bueno que ustedes sepan" Y QUIEN QUERRIA A UN FENOMENO COMO EL

Y así comenzó una lucha todas contra todas por el amor de ranma, mientras que muy cerca otros chicos se debatían por el destino de akane

Ranma eres un hechicero deja a mi tigresa, yo seré el único que se cara con ella_ dijo kuno

Tu ranma deja a akane que ella no te quiere_ decía el chico perdido

Saotome quédate de una vez con akane para yo poder estar con mi amada shampoo

QUIENES CREEN QUE SON USTEDES PARA DECIRME QUE HACER, YO CON ESA MARIMACHO NO ME QUEDARIA NUNCA

Y sin faltar a la costumbre inicio una batalla, akane iba perdiendo ya que no había entrenado tanto y aunque ranma empezó a enseñarle aun le faltaba mucho para llegar al nivel de shampoo, por otro lado ranma ganaba fácilmente a sus contrincantes siempre fijándose que akane estuviera bien, pero al ver lo cansada que estaba no le quedo mas que correr cogerla entre brazos y salir huyendo de ahí, mientras eran seguidos por un montón de locos

Mientras ambos corrían ranma hablo

Akane esto no puede quedarse así, tenemos que hacer algo

Pero que ranma?

De repente ranma se detuvo, bajo a akane y espero poco para que llegaran todos

Déjennos en paz ya estamos hartos de luchas por algo que no va a ocurrir, YO AMO A AKANE Y NADIE ME LA VA A ARREBATAR

Todos se miraron y no dijeron nada, se quedaron estáticos mientras akane solo se ruborizo y no sabía que decir o que hacer ante tal confesión

Y les advierto algo mas, si llegan a topar un solo pelo de akane de ahora en adelante se las verán conmigo

Mi amado ranma que te hizo esa hechicera de akane tendo_ dijo casi en llanto la rosa negra

Ranchan_ dijo ukio_ es cierto eso_ dijo cayendo al suelo sosteniendo su espátula y soltando leves lagrimas

Ranma que hacer chica violenta, porque decir mentiras tu amar shampoo_ grito molesta shampoo

Perdón pero es cierto akane no me hizo nada, yo (ranma se ruboriza) yo etto siempre la he amado

Ranma_ susurro akane

Da igual lo que sientas ranma akane no te ama a ti_ dijo ryoga desesperado_ cierto akane?

Akane mi amada tigresa me ama a mi_ dijo confiado kuno

Buueeno yooo etto yooo, también amo a ranma_ dijo muy roborizada akane con una voz muy bajita pero suficiente para ser oída por todos

Al fin te decidiste saotome_ dijo un feliz moose

Pues si es así ranma, akane que sean muy felices_ dijo ukio levantándose y secando sus lagrimas_ creo que siempre supe que terminaría así_ y se fue

Akane yo no puedo mas que desearte mucha felicidad, y tu saotome cuídala o te las veras conmigo_ dijo ryoga yéndose del sitio

Akane no te lo permitiré grito shampoo_ shampoo se propuso a pelear contra akane, ranma se puso frente a ella para defenderla, pero al estar tan dolida y ciega por la ira shampoo no noto como moose ataco a shampoo para salvar a akane y esta quedo inconciente, al despertar supo que ahora su nuevo airen era moose

Moose_ dijo shampoo con un tono melancólico

Perdóname shampoo estas bien_ dijo preocupado moose

Si yo estar bien, vamos tenemos trabajo y si no llegar pronto abuela enojarse mucho con nosotros_ dijo muy triste shampoo, pero en su interior sabia que siempre había amado al chico pato y pronto descubriría que iba a ser muy feliz a su lado

Tu hechicera no creas que dejare que te lleves a mi amado ranma_ grito kodashi mientras atacaba con sus rosas llenas de somnífero, pero ese no era su día porque un viento fuerte hizo que todo el polvo le llegara a ella y quedara profundamente dormida

Akane si esto quieres pues suerte en tu vida mi hermana y yo no molestaremos mas, sayonara_ dijo el rayo azul cogiendo entre brazos a su hermana y desde ese día nadie supo nada mas de ellos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Que bueno que todas somos felices ahora_ sonrió akane

Si es cierto akane chan, yo por fin descubrí que es amar a alguien como tu con ranchan: dijo feliz ukio

Si ukio yo esperar que tu y chico perdido casarse muy pronto como yo y moose_ dijo la chinita riendo junto con akane y haciendo sonrojar a ukio


	4. Chapter 4

**4:30 pm**

FLASHBACK

Akane con un vestido rojo, corto y pegado al cuerpo baja las escaleras del dojo mientras leía la carta que ranma le había dejado a kasumi

_Mí amada marimacho perdón no puedo ir a recogerte hoy de noche pero alguien ira por ti a las 8:30 pm, te lo explicare luego. _

_Con amor tu baka_

-Estas hermosa hermanita, que lindo ranma por invitarte a cenar por su graduación_ sonrió kasumi

-Gracias kasumi_ dijo una sonrojada akane

-Mi hija ya se graduó guaaa guaaa_ lloro soun

-Oh hija te ves muy hermosa, mi hijo se volverá loco al verte_ dijo una orgullosa nodoka

Unos pequeños golpes interrumpieron a la familia que elogiaba a akane, mientras kasumi iba a abrir la puerta akane tomaba su bolso y su chaqueta para salir acompañada por toda su familia, al salir, todos se quedaron sin palabras al ver la limusina que ranma había enviado lo cual hizo a nodoka decir lo hombre que era su hijo, a nabiki hacer cuentas, a kasumi a sonreír a soun y genma llorar pidiendo un heredero y a akane ponerse mas troja que su vestido, sin mas se despidió y subió en el auto siendo llevada a las afueras de nerima hasta un hotel muy hermoso, al llegar el chofer abrió la puerta y una amable señorita la llevo a la parte posterior del hotel, a un campo abierto con un camino alumbrado por antorchas por el cual la señorita le indico que debería dirigirse, akane llego a una pequeña cabaña abierta llena de luces tenues que hacían un ambiente romántico una mesa con velas una botella de champagne y dos copas pero no estaba ranma.

Akane se enojo al pensar que ranma no llegaría, como siempre adelanto sus conclusiones y solo se enojo de sobremanera pensando que la plantaron o que alguna de sus ex prometidas había vuelto a seguir a ranma pero antes de salir oyó una voz

-Akane a donde vas

-Donde te metiste ranma, no fuiste por mí y apareces tarde

-Pero akane no te gusto la limusina y estaba aquí solo Salí un momento a ver porque no llegabas

-pero tu quedaste en verme ranma, capaz alguna de tus ex prometidas llego y por eso no fuiste a verme

- eso no es cierto marimacho_ dijo molesto ranma y dándose cuenta de sus palabras supo que arruino todo porque akane solo se dio la vuelta y salió por donde vino

-"que inteligente ranma eres un baka arruinaste todo, tu y tu bocota"_ pensó y sin mas hecho a correr para alcanzar a akane

-akane no te vayas por favor_ dijo alcanzándola

- siempre lo arruino con mi bocota, yo solo quería tener una cita normal contigo, por favor perdona a este tonto que te ama y solo quiere estar siempre a tu lado_ pero nuevamente al entender lo que dijo se sonrojo al igual que akane y ambos regresaron a ver a otro lado, ranma tomando fuerza de donde no tuvo culmino sus palabras

-hoy no lo voy a arruinar, aaaakane yoo etto yoo hehehehe_ rio nerviosamente ranma

-que pasa ranma porque actúas así, hace varios días te noto raro que pasa_ pregunto akane

-etto yoo etto estos días mmm

-ranma si no me dices me voy _ y sin mas se dirigió al hotel nuevamente

- no akane espera nunca dejas que te diga nada, siempre es lo mismo como quieres que te pida que te cases conmigo si no me das tiempo, tu crees que es faaa ciil_ ranma se puso rojo y se agacho golpeándose por la forma de decirle a akane lo que tanto había practicado

-ranma tu etto tu conmigo tu, que que dijiste?_ dijo la versión tomate de akane

-yo etto lo voy a hacer bien pero no te burles_ akane solo asintió mas roja que antes

-akane qui quieres ca ca casar te conmigo_ dijo un rojo he ilusionado ranma arrodillado con una cajita de seda en sus manos que llevaba un anillo muy hermoso

-ranma_ fue lo único que atino a decir porque se lanzo a abrazar a ranma de tal forma que ambos cayeron

- si si acepto te amo mi hermoso baka_ dijo akane sobre ranma

-y yo a ti mi guapa marimacho_ terminado su distancia con un dulce beso

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Por fin luego de un largo día de espera sonó la música para ver la aparición de una feliz novia, al fin el sueño de ambos se cumplía.

Akane con un vestido blanco estilo occidental, un velo largo y bordado y un ramo perfectamente elaborado en sus manos, caminaba con una sonrisa que nunca había mostrado hasta ese día, y era solo para él, para el muchacho que llego a su casa como una pelirroja, para quien odio, por quien lucho y dio casi su vida solo por verlo feliz y sano.

Por otro lado se veía un hombre muy guapo con un traje negro, su típica trenza, pero algo era diferente, su mirada era mas luminosa y no podía dejar de esconder su felicidad

Por fin el anciado acepto por parte de los novios, dando paso al llanto de sus padres

-sabias que te ves mas hermosa cuando sonries_ le dijo un feliz ranma al saber que por fin akane era su esposa

- ya besame tonto_ le dijo akane mostrando una sonrisa mas bella

Por fin ambos empezaron su nueva vida con el beso mas apasionado que nunca se había visto y menos esperado por parte de ambos.

**FIN**

**Realmente no quería que sea tan largo el fic pero las ideas fluyeron… espero que les guste y comentarios y sugerencias les agradezco mucho **


End file.
